


Heavy (in your arms)

by mm8



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, No Dialogue, Week of Orwal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin could not hold his alcohol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy (in your arms)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 2:heavy for the third annual [week of orwal](http://fyeahorwal.tumblr.com/post/111601328644/third-annual-week-of-orwal).

Holy shit, Dwalin could not hold his alcohol. Ori would have assumed, along with everyone else in the bar it seemed, that since his boyfriend was rather a sturdy guy that could bench press a car that he'd also handle his fair share of beers. 

Two beers in and Dwalin was gone. Completely trashed. And no one had bothered to stop him at two drinks either. Everyone thought, _'oh what the hell, it's the guy's engagement party, what harm will it do?'_

Ori now knew what kind of harm it could do. About $300 in damages, the managers of the hotel _politely_ asking that they never stay again, and Ori having to carry an unconscious man who was twice his size up the three flights of stairs to their apartment. 

Yeah, Ori might have dumped him on the floor once he'd locked the door. But Christ, Dwalin was heavy.

**Author's Note:**

> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 


End file.
